


Impy Cosplayer

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I thought I’d try challenging myself and making a thing with only dialogue. I think I did a pretty good job of it. And I’m putting an imp into this one, because my stories are sorely lacking in the imp department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impy Cosplayer

“Hey, buddy, come’ere a sec. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“What is it, Markus? Did you finally work out the problem with that transdimentional boring device? Do we finally get to meet ourselves?”

“No, not quite, though you’re warmer than you think.”

“Umm, oh! You cloned us!”

“No~pe.”

“Okay, man, I’m running out of ideas here. What is it?”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands. Hey, no peeking.”

“Oh, boy, I can’t wait!”

“Here you go. You can open your eyes now.”

“*gasp* Oh my goodness, it’s an imp dressed in a tiny Kyr costume! He’s even got all the little doodads on my belt and everything!”

“This one’s Gary O’Brian. He’s helped us out on a few projects and he wanted to show how much he admires you.”

“Aw, this is the greatest thing ever, Man!”

“Ack, Kyr! Can’t breathe!”


End file.
